Dell Honne
Dell Honne is a fanmade Vocaloid character. He made his debut in Calamitous Reprise. Canon Dell is a particular type of fanmade Vocaloid known as a Voyakiloid. In Convergence canon, not much is known of Dell's origins, though he at one time states that he was built as an attempt to emulate Len Kagamine that failed. Pre-Convergence Prior to his own involvement in the Multiverse, Dell had been working in his own world as a stage technician for actual Vocaloids. Plot Involvement Far Away Lights Dell appears briefly in both the beginning and end of the event, working as a stage technician during a benefit concert for Miku Hatsune, who had disappeared. He was the one who discovered a number of Vocaloids had vanished during a power outage, the group all dragged away to be participants of Far Away Lights. He appears again in Gakupo Kamui's epilogue, where Gakupo tells Dell all about his experience. The epilogue ends by mentioning Dell would go through a similar ordeal one year later. Calamitous Reprise Dell was one of the many people brought into Hyrule by Ganondorf for a Murder Game. Not much is known about Dell's involvement in the game, but it's implied that he was short-tempered and uncooperative. After the final battle ended in failure, he was blown up by a Guardian as the remaining participants made their escape, with only his head and a few other parts surviving the blast. He was found by the last surviving Agent Mata Hari, who salvaged what parts of him she could. Dell spent a month out of commission at the Akkala Tech Lab, receiving repairs that replaced the rest of his body with Sheikah technology. Once Dell woke up, he decided to start research on Malice and the Murder Game, which he dubbed The Great Phenomenon. At one point, Dell ran an experiment where he ingested Malice to see its effect on Sheikah technology; he was driven mad due to the substance and needed to be shut down and cleaned out in order to return to normal. During this time, he also became good friends with Mata Hari, who aided him in his research. One year later, when everyone woke up from stasis, Dell and Mata worked together to guide the group as they prepared to face off against Ganondorf. Unbeknownst to everyone, including Dell himself, Ganondorf used Malice to possess him halfway through the event, leading Dell to commit multiple murders in order to raise the Malice levels. He also kidnapped Kaito Momota, who later revealed Dell was the culprit during the climactic final battle. Dell was possessed and attacked, only to be killed and brought back to normal once Mata opened the portal to Evertide Island. Epilogue(s) Calamitous Reprise Upon Ganondorf's defeat, Dell decided that he would stay in Hyrule and continue his research of Malice rather than go home. Character Relationships * Mata Hari - An Assassin-class Servant from Fate/Grand Order who debuted in Calamitous Reprise. As the two were the only ones not in stasis for a year, Dell and Mata became good friends and worker together to get everyone home. * Kaito Momota - A character from Danganronpa V3 who debuted in Crooked Supernova. Though Dell stated that there was mutual dislike between the two during The Great Phenomenon, Kaito and Dell worked together fairly well during the second Murder Game, Kaito only turning on Dell once he remembered who abducted him. * Mephistopheles - A Caster-class Servant from Fate/Grand Order who debuted in ''Calamitous Reprise''. Dell despised Mephistopheles for betraying the group, as well as operating the Guardian who got him killed, to which Mephistopheles taunted him about to no end. Trivia * During the planning stages for Calamitous Reprise, it had always been planned to have a robotic NPC who became possessed by Malice. Dell was ultimately chosen due to his interest in working. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Calamitous Reprise Category:Far Away Lights